This invention relates to packages for semiconductor dies and in particular a package for a semiconductor die that has terminals on both sides of the die.
There is a continuing need for packages for semiconductor dies that are compact, easy to manufacture and economical. There is a particular need for packages that can be used to make connections to terminals on both sides of the die. For example, vertical power MOSFETs, whether of the planar or trench-gated variety, typically have source and gate terminals on the frontside of the die and a drain terminal on the backside of the die. The package must therefore provide connectibility to both sides of the die. Similarly, integrated circuits may need a ground contact to the frontside to minimize transient effects.
In addition, the package should maximize the electrical and thermal conductivity from the die to the printed circuit board on which the die is mounted.
These objectives are achieved in a semiconductor package in accordance with this invention. The package comprises a semiconductor die having first and second sides. A first electrical terminal of the die is located on the first side, and at least a second electrical terminal of the die is located on the second side. The package also includes a leadframe in electrical contact with the first terminal, the leadframe being formed in the shape of a cup. The die is located in the cup, and at least one lead of the leadframe contains a portion that is coplanar with the second side of the die. A protective plastic capsule can be formed on both sides of the cup.
When the package is mounted on, for example, a printed circuit board (PCB), the first electrical terminal is electrically connected to the PCB via the leadframe. The second electrical terminal is connected to the PCB directly using solder or another conductive material.
The package is particularly suitable for use with power MOSFETs which require a contact to the backside (drain) terminal, but it can also be used with any integrated circuit die where contact must be made to both sides of the die.
The package of this invention is easy to manufacture and can be made very thin (i.e., less than 1 mm thick).